Untukmu, Hinata
by Beauty Melody
Summary: Kau / Mine / Untukmu, Hinata. Cemilan dini hari (?)


_Karena mungkin aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku yang selalu curiga padamu. Sekalipun karena hal yang tak penting._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

_ Untukmu, Hinata_

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

.

Pagi itu, Hinata pergi ke sekolah dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Mungkin jika ia tidak menapakkan kaki, orang-orang akan mengira dia _sadako_. Ah, cukuplah sebutan itu hanya milik Neji seorang.

Langkahnya yang gontai membuat Tenten, teman sebangkunya, heran. Biasanya Hinata akan menyapa teman dekatnya itu. Entah hanya sekedar 'Hai' saja, ataupun bertanya tugas rumah yang dikumpul hari itu. Namun, kali ini berbeda, dia tampak murung dan lesu.

"Hinata-_chan_…" panggil Tenten. Namun, tak ada respon dari Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_…" panggil Tenten lagi sambil menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"E-ehh… A-ada apa Tenten-_chan_?"

"Kau sakit?"

"_A-ano_… T-tidak, _kok_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tampak pucat, Hinata. Matamu sembab, kau habis menangis?"

"_E-etto_…"

Bibir Hinata kembali bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya, tetapi tetap menangis juga. Untung jam pelajaran belum mulai, dan di kelas hanya ada segelintir siswa yang masih asyik menyalin tugas atau bergosip ria.

"E-ehh.. kenapa kau _malah_ menangis, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Hiks… Hiks… T-tenten-_chan_…" Hinata berhenti bicara untuk menarik ingusnya yang hampir keluar. "… A-aki-_kun_ m-meninggal, Tenten-_chan_. P-padahal kemarin pagi, d-dia masih bermain d-denganku. Hiks…" Dia menelungkupkan wajah ke lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"S-shhh… Sudahlah Hinata-_chan_. Tak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik dari _Kami-sama_." Tenten berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang kembali menangis sesenggukan.

Di sudut kelas, sepasang mata _onyx _ memandang kedua gadis itu, terutama pada gadis berambut indigo, dengan tatapan sendu. Samar-samar dia mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aki-_kun_? Lelaki macam apa yang berani membuat gadisnya menangis?

-o-

Siang itu, Sasuke bersandar di pohon maple yang rindang di belakang sekolah. Mata kelamnya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus pelan. Hanya di sinilah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian selain di perpustakaan karena untuk mencapainya harus mengitari rumah kaca milik klub berkebun dan kolam ikan milik klub pecinta hewan. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya tenang, tetapi cukup aman sebagai tempat persembunyian sementara.

Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka ketika terdengar gemeresik seseorang yang duduk tepat di belakang tempat bersandarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi kecapan yang disertai isakan kecil.

"A-aki-_kun_. Hiks… K-kenapa kau m-meninggalkanku… hiks… s-sendiri… A-aku ingat… hiks… k-kau sangat m-menyukai tempura… hiks… s-seperti ini."

'Aki-_kun_? Bukankah nama itu yang disebut Hinata tadi pagi?'

"Hiks… hiks… A-apa yang harus k-kulakukan… hiks… t-tanpamu?"

'Kehh… Laki-laki brengsek!'

Sasuke segera berdiri, memutar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Hinata.

"Berisik!"

Hinata terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arah Sasuke. _Lavender_-nya membelalak dengan mulut yang sedikit membuka.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku cium."

Hep!

Refleks Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pipinya merona hebat. Lagi-lagi pendengarannya berfungsi dengan baik mendengar ucapan tidak senonoh dari Sasuke. Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak menyeringai puas menggoda Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke dengan santainya terulur mengambil bekal di pangkuan Hinata. Dan tanpa dosa memakan makanan Hinata. Kembali lagi-lagi Sasuke bertindak sesukanya. _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya apa salah Hinata sehingga dia selalu tertindas oleh Sasuke…

"Buka mulutmu."

Sasuke menyodorkan sepotong telur dadar ke mulut Hinata yang masih terkatup rapat.

"Aaa… Ayo buka mulutmu."

Perlahan Hinata melepas bekapan tangannya, kemudian membuka mulutnya, dan sepotong telur dadar masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak."

"…"

"Besok buatkan aku bekal seperti ini. Ekstra tomat."

"…"

"Kau tidak menolak, _kan_?"

"_H-hai_…"

"Bagus."

Seringai tipis terlukis di bibir Sasuke.

-o-

Hinata tidak habis pikir, dari sekian banyak teman perempuan Sasuke, mengapa hanya dia yang tidak bisa membangun _interaksi_ yang baik dengan bungsu Uchiha itu, jika kejadian di perpustakaan itu tidak dianggap sebagai _interaksi_.

Dia juga tak habis pikir, mengapa siang ini dia duduk di bawah pohon maple kemarin, dengan dua buah bekal makan siang yang diletakkan di sampingnya. Kedua matanya memandang was-was ke sekitar tempat itu. Ada satu sisi dia berharap Sasuke melupakan perintahnya kemarin, di sisi lain dia juga berharap Sasuke akan datang dan memakan bekal yang dia buat.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan menenteng sebuah kotak besar. Semacam kandang hewan peliharaan. Langkahnya yang tegap dengan satu tangan masuk ke kantong celananya, membuat Hinata menahan nafas sejenak.

"Kau membawakan bekal untukku." Mata _onyx_-nya melirik dua bekal yang diletakkan di samping kiri Hinata.

"_H-hai_…"

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelah kanan Hinata sembari meletakkan kotak itu di samping kanannya.

Hinata mengulurkan satu bekal ke arah Sasuke dan mengambil bekalnya sendiri. Dengan tidak sabaran Sasuke membuka bekal tersebut. Beberapa irisan tomat segar yang tertata rapi di kotak bekalnya sungguh mengundang selera.

"Mari makan." Nada bicaranya mungkin terdengar nyaris bersemangat untuk seorang Uchiha.

"_H-hai_…" Hinata hanya mengangguk setuju. Lagipula perutnya juga sudah melilit minta diisi.

"Enak."

**.**

Setelah Hinata selesai memberesi kotak bekalnya, Sasuke memberikan kotak yang dia bawa kepada Hinata.

Dengan tatapan polos nan menggoda (bagi Sasuke), Hinata terlihat kebingungan dengan maksud Sasuke.

"Untukmu."

"Ehh?"

"Ambillah."

"…"

Sasuke masih menunggu reaksi dari Hinata. Lama tak ada respon, Sasuke membuka pintu kecil di salah satu sisi kotak, kemudian meraih isi di dalamnya. Seekor anak kucing yang berbulu lebat diulurkan tepat di hadapan Hinata.

_Lavender_ itu membulat terpesona melihat anak kucing yang manis itu. Tangannya terjulur ke depan meraih anak kucing yang sesekali mengeong itu, kemudian dia dekap dalam gendongannya sambil mengelus bulunya yang lembut.

"Kau lucu sekali kucing kecil…" senyumnya merekah tatkala jemarinya dijilat kucing itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, tetapi riang (dalam hati).

"Kau suka?" suara berat Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ehh… S-suka, U-uchiha-_san_." Semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipinya.

"Itu untukmu."

"Ehh?"

"…"

"B-benarkah, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Hn."

"_A-arigatou_… A-aku akan m-merawatnya sebaik m-mungkin, U-uchiha-_san_."

"Ayahku juga Uchiha. Dan di sini tidak ada ayahku."

"_A-ano_…"

"Namaku Sasuke."

"_H-hai_, S-sasuke-_san_."

"Kurasa '_-kun_' lebih baik."

"Ehh?"

-o-

Mungkin Hinata tidak tahu jika Sasuke rela menyogok _Baka Dobe_ dengan seporsi besar ramen hanya untuk menanyakan pada Tenten, mengapa beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata tampak murung dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan mata yang sembab dan hidung memerah.

**.**

Mungkin Sasuke harus mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan Hinata dan tidak mencurigai nama 'laki-laki' yang terucap dari bibir Hinata.

-**Owari**-

Astaghfirullahal azim… Cerita gaje apa lagi ini? -..-

Jadi, Aki-_kun _ itu ceritanya kelinci Hinata yg baru aja mati.

Mohon maaf atas _typo_, alur dan diksi yang berantakan, OOC, tema yang gaje :p

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
